Wigs are used to provide a variety of hairstyles for those who have experienced significant or total hair loss, as well as those who still have all or most of their own natural hair. For those who have very little or none of their own natural hair, it can be difficult to effectively anchor a wig or other hairpiece to their head without using adhesives or tapes that can be inconvenient or irritating to their skin. For those who still have most or all of their own natural hair, modern wigs commonly require the use of one or more clips to anchor the wig foundation to their natural hair. It is common, in fact, for such clips to be integrated within the foundation of the wig itself. Over time, such clips can cause localized trauma to the scalp and natural hair of the wearer, often resulting in the formation of bald spots at the clip locations.
Those in the art are well aware of the challenges of producing a wig with an effective fully-integrated anchoring system, for use by those with and without their own natural hair, and which does not cause some form of inconvenience, discomfort or injury to the wearer. These challenges are compounded substantially when coupled with the universal desire to reduce manufacturing costs. Accordingly, there exists a need for a less-expensively produced wig with an integral foundation that provides enhanced securement of the wig to the head of a wearer in a manner which is comfortable, convenient, safe and effective. Just as importantly, there is a need for such a wig to perform universally for those wearers with and without their own natural hair.